I won't leave you
by forgettingxyou
Summary: What's been happening to Soul? Maka is not sure what the weird feeling she is getting from him but she knows its there. omj I'm sooo sorry I'm really bad at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys I don't know whether this is my first fanfic or not because I was kind of writing it while writing another Soul Eater fanfic which I might post. This is like a one shot but will have like 2 chapters (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Chapter 1

•Maka's POV

"Soul! Are you ready yet?" I yelled at my partner from the kitchen. School will start in 30 minutes.

"Yeah Maka," Soul said closing his bedroom door behind him. He was wearing his usual black and yellow leather jacket and red jeans with his black headband.

It was my turn to make breakfast and it was already served on the table. Today I felt like making his favorite: waffles with hash browns and bacon on the side. He walked over to the table as I poured him some milk and myself some orange juice.

"Smells good," Soul said as we sat down. I gave him a smile. I took small-like bites to my waffle and he ate his in four bites. He took two more from the plate in the middle which is really mostly for him because I didn't eat at least more than two.

When we finished we head out the door silently. This was weird since we usually had something to say or talk about.

I don't know what it was but something was bothering him. I know something was bothering him. Every time we touched I could feel it more clearly because of his soul.

I hopped on the bike without even noticing it, I had zoned out thinking of why Soul was acting like this. I grabbed him by the waist, yet again getting that weird feeling from his soul, and we sped off.

We made it to school with 5 minutes to spare. I kind of slouched to class, thinking. There wasn't an obvious reason on why my partner was acting this way. Crap.

•Soul's POV

I opened the door of our classroom for a slouching Maka. Why was she slouching? Was it something I said? It can't be that, I haven't really said much. Oh maybe that was it. Is it because I haven't been talking much lately? She probably thinks I'm ignoring her in some way.

On our way to our seats we pass BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, & Chrona. But we didn't say hi because we obviously weren't in the mood to be hanging out with friends. I sat down at my usual seat next to Maka waiting for Stein to walk in and begin our lesson.

Oh! Does Maka know I've been feeling weird lately?_ This is just great_. It's about the last thing I wanted her to know. Okay maybe I do want her to know but...

•3rd person POV

Their class dragged on, both Soul and Maka looking distracted. They didn't have much to get their attention because Stein was conducting yet another dissection, this time on a turtle looking thing, and they already had enough of those dissections. When the bell rung BlackStar went up to Soul. "Hey Soul!" he yelled. "Hey man. What's up?" Soul said all cool. "Me that's what! Because I'm a star! Hahahaha!" BlackStar yelled. Here we go again, thought Soul. Usually Soul wouldn't mind Black*Star and his conceited ranting but now he was getting on his nerves. "Alright then I'll see you later," is all Soul said.

* * *

><p>School ended so Soul and Maka were heading back home. They parked in front of their apartment building and she unlocked the door of their apartment. Once they were in Maka said she would make dinner in a half hour. She went into her room and grudgingly put on a t-shirt and sweat pants.<p>

•Maka's POV

I was about to walk out of the bedroom when I stopped myself in front of the mirror. I stared at myself. Was it me? Am I the problem with Soul? Does he not want to be my partner anymore? I went frozen at the thought. I haven't thought about it before now. I can't lose Soul. Not him. I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I would just die. Without wanting to think about it for any longer right now I made my way towards the kitchen.

I started cooking. Today's dinner is mashed potatoes and mac-n-cheese. I wasn't really in the mood to make anything bigger. With not enough energy to scream, I walked toward Soul's door and knocked. He opened the door in about 10 seconds.

"Yeah?" he asked leaning on the wall while holding the doorknob. "Dinners ready" I answered in a small voice. We both sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. I took my small bites. Soul took his big ones.

I glanced up at him sometimes but most of the time I was looking down at my food. I couldn't help but think that I was why he was being weird lately. He didn't want to be my partner anymore.

I heard someone say something. I had zoned out again. "What?" I asked Soul. "I said I'm done," he replied. "Oh yeah me too," I said looking down at my half eaten food. I washed the dishes as it was my turn to cook and wash today. I didn't need to see him leave to know Soul wasn't there. Why would he stay? To watch me clean the dishes? After I finished drying my hands I started for my room. To my great surprise Soul was sitting at the kitchen table staring at me.

•Soul's POV

When she turned around she wasn't expecting to see me here. She looked cute when she was in her lay-back clothes. While she was washing the dishes I was watching her and thinking of what to do. I had made up my mind.

"Maka, go put some jeans on we're going out somewhere," I told her. Her face went from surprise to confusion. "Just do it," I said. I didn't want to change my mind.

•Maka's POV

_Oh no_, I thought. _He's going to tell me tonight. He's going to tell me we can't be partners anymore._

I shuffled to my room, barely able to lift up my feet. My head was flooding with thoughts of sadness and confusion.

Should I make something up? Tell him I don't feel well so he won't take me somewhere and tell me? No that's pathetic. He would still tell me and I would still get hurt. Rather sooner than later. I pulled on some jeans but left on my green t-shirt. I grabbed my phone, put it in my pocket, then headed out my bedroom door.

He was waiting for me on the couch, hunched over looking down at his hands, he looked kind of... agitated. Why was he nervous? I had more reason to be nervous than he did.

"Oh. You're ready. Come on then," he said looking up. "Okay," I said with my voice a bit shaky.

We stepped out of our apartment, went downstairs, and got on his bike. It was a cool night and the moon was bright.

As my arms were wrapped around his waist I could feel it again, his soul. I could tell he was nervous, more than I thought. There's still no reason for him to be nervous. He is going to break off our partnership, I know it. So there's no reason for his soul to be acting like this.

•Soul's POV

I stopped my bike at the beginning of a hill. I and Maka come here all the time. I got off then she did. We were walking up the hill and I felt like there was something missing. I remembered: Maka and I usually hold hands while we are going up here. That wasn't weird for us though since we're used to doing it. I was just about to grab her hand when I stopped myself. I was nervous enough, if I touched her again I think I might explode.

After 10 minutes of silence, except for the gravel and dirt moving under our feet, we reached the top of the hill.

Okay Soul, you can do this. Don't back down, you can do this! I mentally told myself as I turned to face Maka.

"Maka, we need to talk," I said, taking her to sit down on some stone bricks on the floor. "Okay Soul," she said when she took a seat next to me.

•3rd person POV

"I don't know where to start" Soul said, looking at his hands and glancing up at her.

Maka was dying inside. She wishes he would just say it so it can be over.

"Look Soul," Maka started, "I know I'm hard to deal with sometimes but I can st-" she was quieted by a finger touching her lips.

"Maka, stop," Soul said, "what I'm going to do is hard enough. Please don't make it harder."

A defeated Maka stopped talking. She was trying hard to hold back tears. She knew what was coming next.

A/N- okay guys thanks for reading and it would mean a lot to me if you guys reviewed!(: Like I said before this will have two chapters…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I hope you liked the last chapters. Sorry this one is late I didn't know you guys would want another chapter so quickly. I want to thank Secret Scarlet Lilly(for adding me to your favorite authors and everything else), Daphne AllsOn, otakulove67, and everyone else who reviewed thanks for the constructive criticism.

_Shit. She's starting to cry_, thought Soul.

Maka hadn't even noticed a tear fell until Soul wiped it of her cheek.

"Damn you Soul!" Maka pushed his hand away with hers. "Why can't you just say it already? I know you're going to!" Maka yelled as loud as the situation let her.

The first thing Soul thought of was that she knew. But how? He was always calling her flat and kind of insulting her appearance. And why was she crying? She looked so angry, sad, and ... broken. If she knows, her emotions right now don't make sense.

"I know already Soul! I figured it out!" Maka continued, "I know you don't want to be partners anymore!" more tears fell from her eyes.

"What?" yelled Soul, tears threatening to come. He was now mad, "Is that what you think this is about Maka?"

"I know it is Soul! No point in hiding it anymore," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"You are so clueless sometimes! You know that?" he said. By this time they were both on their feet.

"Maka," Soul said taking one step closer to her, "that's not what I want."

"Then what do you want Soul?" she asked the boy.

It took all of him to say what he was about to tell her. "I want you," Soul said grabbing her wrist to reveal her beautiful face. Although she had been crying she didn't look bad at all. Not to him.

"What?" she asked. She was surprised and confused. And happy, although she didn't know it yet.

"I want you Maka," he repeated.  
>"No. You can't," she told him. "How come?" Soul asked, a tinge of hurt in his voice. He was still holding her wrist.<p>

"Because Soul! You always say how I'm so flat. You and Black*Star are always calling me tiny-tits. You guys are always making fun of me. It's not fair," she somewhat yelled, mostly to herself. She couldn't help but not believe Soul, the cool guy, actually liked her back. Then her voice dropped into a whisper, "you always say how you would never date a girl like... me."

"I'm sorry Maka. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just saying it to hide my true feelings for you," said the boy, tears now falling from his eyes now too. Stop crying you idiot it's not cool, Soul told himself. "I like you Maka," was all he could say now.

"Soul, please don't say that," she whispered.

"No Maka I'm gonna tell you what I feel for you! What I have felt for such a long time. And I know you do too. I can feel it. Deep inside though. But I can feel it. Your soul says so Maka. Please don't ignore that," Soul said looking into her eyes wanting her to accept it.

He was right. Maka did feel that way for Soul. Whenever she felt something for him she would push the feelings out of the way thinking it was nonsense Soul would want to be with a girl like her. She had told herself she couldn't acknowledge those feelings for him without getting hurt.

But there Soul was, telling her he liked her back.

She then accepted her feelings for him.

She looked up into his eyes. He looked into hers and they closed the space between them with their bodies, embracing each other with their lips. He inhaled her sweet, strawberry scent which now lingered around him. And she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer intertwining her fingers in his sleek white hair. They parted and she put her heels back on the ground since she had been on tip-toe.

_I love you,_ they thought simultaneously although neither uttered a word.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
